A verdade sobre nós
by J. K. Lobo
Summary: Sasuke acorda de um sonho, a vida não é como quer e somente ele pode mudar o curso da história. "Amizade não basta, eu quero você!" #SasuNaru
1. A verdade sobre nós

E ele acordou chorando...

Depois de toda luta, tristeza e vingança, Sasuke acordou de um sonho lindo e feliz, mas aquele sonho não fazia parte dos anseios dele. Não sabia se foi um genjutso lançado por um ninja ou um presságio ou ainda, se foi a sorte de ter visto o futuro por acidente. Jurava que havia algo de errado com isso, pois em alguma realidade, anos no futuro, sonhou que havia se casado com Sakura, que haviam tido uma bela filha e que como bons amigos conseguiam viver juntos. Pensava, "O que raios aconteceu para eu me casar com ela? Eu a amo... Mas não desse jeito". Sabia que a resposta era óbvia, que possivelmente nesse universo paralelo, ele priorizou dar continuidade para a vida do clã Uchiha e que casar-se com uma mulher significaria uma vida simples, sem desafios, com hereditariedade.

Ao mesmo tempo, viu que seria incrivelmente feliz como pai, ele o desejava tanto ser... Entretanto, começou a confabular sobre o que era realmente importante para si, nesta realidade, Naruto também havia seguido em frente. Havia optado por dar chance a uma outra mulher, a tal Hinata que o realmente amava "Realmente?", questionou-se. Hinata gostava de Naruto deste que era uma menina, assim com Sakura, ambos os amores eram platônicos, e sem uma profunda razão para existir, somente para confundi-los e distraírem daquilo que realmente sentiam. "Realmente?" e questionou-se novamente.

A verdade é que Sasuke amava Naruto, mas nunca desejou admitir isso ou simplesmente pensar sobre. Ele se viu obrigado a pensar nisso, diante do sonho que mostrou como a vida seria se ele não tivesse se declarado para o outro, como a vida seria se ele vivesse em silêncio e enterrasse o amor e o acobertasse pela amizade. Ele perderia Naruto, perderia a felicidade, e pelo que testemunhou, seu sentimento nunca mudaria.

Quando deixou a Vila para buscar mais poder e trilhou pelo caminho das sombras, apesar de todo o esforço em afastar as pessoas e romper seus laços, Naruto nunca desistiu dele e pensava nele como um amigo, sobretudo Naruto que não cansava de repetir que Sasuke era seu amigo (um de seus primeiros laços) e que por isso ele era o único capaz de suportar todo o ódio que carregava, por entendê-lo e por enfim estar no mesmo nível de poder, mesmo se isso significasse colocar em risco a vida.

Contudo, a responsabilidade e a carga emocional que Naruto carregava eram muito maiores. Tudo isso ficou nítido durante a última luta, ele desejava salva-lo e lutou até seu limite... Até que Sasuke, enfim, compreendeu... É pra isso que Sasuke admite que perdeu porque ali ele percebe, imerso em suas memórias e nas memórias de Naruto, o quanto Naruto cresceu e o quanto Naruto o considerava como um verdadeiro amigo e irmão, ao ponto de lutar com ele até a morte.

\-- FLASHBACK --

Sasuke: Por que você chegou a esse ponto…? Só para me impedir?

Naruto: Porque nós somos amigos, ué.

Sasuke: Essa desculpa eu já ouvi. Mas o que isso… significa de fato?

Naruto: É sério que você tá pedindo pra eu explicar um troço sem explicação? Bom, resumindo… te ver sofrer… de alguma forma… me fazia sofrer também.

\-- FIM DO FLASHBACK --

Ele, por fim, seguiu Naruto até Konoha.

Provavelmente, diria que esse lance de "o sofrimento do outro é também meu sofrimento" configuraria um "amor", e não uma "amizade". Mas esquece-se que a "amizade" é um tipo de amor, é o "amor ao próximo" que faz as pessoas tentarem compreender umas às outras, tal como era o sonho de Naruto. Mas o desgraçado mudou algo dentro de Sasuke, e ele deveria pelo menos saber o quê.

Sasuke se torturava em pensamentos, agitava os lençóis e sentou-se, concluindo "Nós, que sempre brigávamos por qualquer besteirinha, agora somos capazes de compartilhar a mesma dor. E, depois de viajar e ver o mundo, entendi que isso não se aplica apenas a nós dois. É algo que acontece em todos os lugares, de todas as formas. Claro que ninguém é igual a você (Naruto). Nem mesmo conosco foi fácil, mas a discórdia sempre pode ter um fim... E agora que vivemos em paz, eu quero um recomeço, mas eu quero com você!".

Levantou-se da cama decido a mudar o curso da história, ele iria tentar.

Xxx -- continua -- xxX

E continua?

XD


	2. A mentira sobre nós

Sasuke saiu de casa mais ansioso do que esperava, de fato, não havia planos. Não sabia se Naruto ainda morava naquele apartamento já que nunca o havia visitado, não sabia o que dizer, nem como. Também não se sentia preparado para uma possível rejeição "_seria um soco no estômago"_, pensou.

Konoha estava movimentada, pessoas caminhavam de um lado a outro o tempo todo, ocorria o Festival Sakura, pois era época de primavera e todos queriam admirar a florada das cerejeiras. Barracas e Kimonos para todos os cantos. Mas não importava o esplendor do local, todos os olhares recaiam sobre Sasuke, o ninja que retornou, o último de seu clã. Via meninas cochichando e homens evitando seus olhares.

Por sorte, Sasuke avistou Sakura que estava complemente de rosa, num kimono justo e belo.

-Yo.

-Oi Sasuke, é uma bela noite de Cherry Blossom, não é?

-Certo. - fitou brevemente o sorriso largo de Sakura, ela o estava seduzindo e ele percebeu que a metáfora a descreveria muito bem também, a maturidade chegou para ela. - Procuro por Naruto. Não sei onde ele mora, mas provavelmente deve estar participando deste festival.

-Oh sim, o vi a pouco com Konohamaru. - Ino chegou próximo a Sakura e apenas sorriu para Sasuke, cuja expressão não mudou. - Estavam se metendo em confusão. - Ino cochichou algo no ouvido de Sakura e deixou os dois. - Eu tenho que ir, temos que resolver uns assuntos.

Haruno parecia interessada no que Ino havia dito para ela e ficou olhando a amiga distanciar-se.

-Obrigado - disse Sasuke voltando a procura.

-Sasuke? - Sakura o chamou novamente - Precisamos conversar, vou na sua casa amanhã à noite, prepare um chá, está bem? - ela não esperou a resposta, apenas seguiu Ino.

Sasuke tomou seu caminho, e não demorou muito para encontrar Naruto e Konohamaru, ambos estavam ofegantes por causa de uma corrida. Encostados em uma árvore e tentando recuperar o fôlego.

-Naruto! - disse o moreno.

-Yo! Sasuke! Parece muito sério! - disse ainda ofegante - Espero que não esteja bravo por ter encontrado sua casa toda empoeirada!

Sasuke só podia observar, Naruto mostrava sua barriga bronzeada e torneada enquanto mexia na camisa buscando refrescar-se.

-Eu cuido das minhas coisas, e não é disso que quero falar. - subiu os olhos para o rosto do loiro, não podia correr o risco se ficar exposto.

-Ah, então você quer falar?! - disse o loiro em deboche. - É mais do que ouvi de você desde que chegou, dobe. - por um momento Naruto apresentou um olhar triste, mas mudou rapidamente. - Bom, podemos conversar se me pagar um Lamem lá no velhote.

Naruto abriu um sorriso largo e colocou as mãos na cintura.

-Eu também quero ir! - disse Konohamaru, só então Sasuke realmente percebeu o outro ali, mas não dignou-se a respondê-lo.

O silêncio estranho acabou quando Naruto cochichou no ouvido do menor:

-Konohamaru, melhor não tentar pegar o sutiã da Moegi-chan. Você quase morreu. - Naruto deu as costas para Sasuke para compartilhar o segredo. - A gente se vê mais tarde.

Naruto sorriu novamente e olhou para Sasuke que parecia entediado.

-Eu pagarei apenas um prato para você, baka.

Os dois caminharam lado a lado em silêncio, Naruto estava ansioso para ter uma conversa aleatória com Sasuke, mas não sabia o que dizer. Certamente, Sasuke só havia conversado com Kakashi e Tsunade desde que havia chegado, ele havia tentado se aproximar do moreno, mas ele parecia se culpar por tudo o que havia acontecido. Não riu quando Naruto fazia gracinhas no hospital para animá-lo ou zombou dele. Incomodava, pois sentia falta da normalidade da relação entre eles.

Agora, aparentemente, o Uchiha estava preparado.

-Vamos comer primeiro e depois conversamos.

Sasuke e Naruto encontraram a barraca de lamen e sentaram-se e fizeram seus pedidos, enquanto esperavam, Naruto ignorou o desejo de Sasuke e tagarelava sobre como Sakura estava linda de kimono e em como pensava que a menina havia tornado-se mulher, falava sobre como os ensinamentos de Kakashi o havia ajudado nas últimas semanas, chegou a convidar Sasuke para dar umas porradas em Kiba que o pegou desprevenido durante o treinamento e lhe desferiu o antigo golpe "mil anos de dor".

-A vingança será plena! - dizia o loiro com a comida entre os dentes.

Sasuke, por sua vez, estava satisfeito com o prato que pediu e o comeu calmamente durante todo o discurso de Naruto, enquanto isso, Naruto estava finalizando o terceiro prato.

-Bom, como havia dito, vou pagar apenas um prato pra você. - Sasuke retirou o dinheiro e entregou ao senhor.

Naruto olhou para o próprio consumo.

-Maldade.

-Vamos caminhando. Eu te levo até em casa. - disse Sasuke convidando Naruto para a saída. - Já é tarde.

-Por acaso sou alguma donzela, baka? - Naruto deixou o dinheiro na mesa e levantou-se.

Sasuke revirou os olhos e encarou Naruto.

-Eu só quero um momento de privacidade.

Diante da seriedade do outro, Naruto também ficou sério e aguardou calmamente pelo momento. Até que os dois adentraram por uma pequena praça, em frente ao prédio do loiro.

-É aqui que eu moro e o apartamento do meio é a minha casa. - Naruto parou de andar e olhou para Sasuke, que virou-se para ele. - Vai querer falar agora? Ou precisava apenas de uma companhia hoje? - riu o loiro.

-Companhia? - repetiu o moreno. - Naruto, isso está longe de ser o suficiente para mim. - quando o outro fez uma cara confusa, Sasuke aproximou abruptamente. Seu olhar era tão intenso que Naruto não entendeu, e achou que o outro estava irritado.

-Você quer brigar Sasuke? - um tom alaranjado tomou conta dos olhos azuis. - Se você fugir, não hesitarei em capturá-lo. - ameaçou.

Naruto esperou pelo primeiro passo e Sasuke o deu, empurrando o loiro contra uma árvore.

-Vocês está sendo idiota. - passou a língua pelos lábios. - Eu quero você, Naruto. - disse sério o moreno, quando a expressão ameaçadora tornou-se incrédula, Sasuke ergueu a sobrancelha e pensou "uma brecha"...

Aproximou os lábios calmamente de Naruto que paralisou e não apresentou qualquer reação, mas este, fechou os olhos e o recebeu. Sasuke colou seu corpo no do loiro, para que não houvesse dúvidas. Entregou no beijo, todas as partes de si, sentia o sufocar do amor no peito e trouxe o fervor do sentimento para Naruto… Que derreteu.

O desejo tornou-se real e verdadeiro para Naruto quando as língua começaram a dançar e podia sentir a firmeza e delicadeza dos lábios de Sasuke. A mão que estava na nuca e que forçava o contato do corpo do loiro contra si, desceu buscando a cintura para apertar e sentir ainda mais…

"Está… Duro" Naruto pensou em gemer, mas quando pensou novamente, o lapso de consciência retornou. "Estamos…"

Naruto decidiu deixar o beijo acabar por si mesmo e quando pararam, ofegantes, Naruto olhou incrédulo para Sasuke, de cima a baixo, várias vezes. Via no moreno, o olhar cheio de satisfação e luxúria. Ainda mais confuso, correu para casa, deixando-o para trás.

"Agora ele sabe".

Xxx -- continua -- xxX

Continua…

Olá, a atualização ocorre em uma semana :)


	3. Mudanças

Naruto estava duro…

Chegando em casa a primeira coisa que fez foi olhar para o espelho, pois estava incrédulo! Não sabia o que assustava mais, o fato de Sasuke o ter beijado ou se foi por ter correspondido tão prontamente, "com tanta vontade…" pensava e pensava.

O espelho também refletia algo bem humilhante, rosto e boca vermelhos, um rosto abobado e um pênis teimosamente endurecido. Claro que seus problemas estavam só começando… Pois o calor e a lembrança do ocorrido não saia da sua cabeça, assim como seu corpo, que pareciam ainda vivenciar a experiência.

Correu para o chuveiro, a água gelada era bem vinda, mas não fazia efeito algum. Naruto se via evitando lavar a boca e os lábios… O gosto de Sasuke.

Saiu frustrado e caiu na cama. Desistiu de evitar o desejo.

Fechou os olhos e lembrou-se... "Sasuke e suas palavras", "Sasuke e suas mãos", "Sasuke e seus beijos", "Sasuke e seus olhares", sua respiração falhava, seu corpo voltou para alguns momentos no passado e afundou-se em prazer. Naruto estava tão excitado que não podia evitar tocar-se. Desceu as mãos até o membro que pulsava… Os movimentos começaram tímidos, mas intensificou quando fechou os olhos, pois ele sabia agora exatamente o gosto do beijo de Sasuke, e sabia como seria… sentir a boca dele o devorando por inteiro.

Não pode e não quis evitar, chamou seu nome quantas vezes foi necessário.

"_Ah... Sasuke_."

Xxx

Sasuke estava satisfeito, mas...

Sentia um aperto intenso no peito, agora que tinha mudado as regras da relação com Naruto, não poderia voltar atrás. Não seria fácil estar perto do outro, desejaria se aproximar a qualquer momento e tocar cada vez mais. Entretanto, o desejo era que o amor fosse mútuo, não sabia como instigar o mesmo sentimento no outro… Como? Será que Naruto passaria a evitá-lo?

-Foda-se! - sussurrou baixo tentando silenciar as angústias. "_ Eu não sabia nem se estaria vivo para ter uma chance_".

A caminhada até a casa era longa, Sasuke estava ansioso para chegar e dormir, e quando chegou, ao deitar, fechava os olhos e pensava no beijo e em como Naruto havia correspondido sua investida. "_Ele gostou?_".

Ele estava tão paranóico tentando entender as reações de Naruto que não aproveitou o acontecimento.

Ao ter consciência disso pensou " _Estou em suas mãos, Naruto. Totalmente"._

Xxx

Hinata tinha um segredo, e o segredo era bem óbvio. Ela era apaixonada pelo Naruto e todos sabiam. Ela desconfiava que o loiro poderia saber e que ele tinha a pachorra de ignorar confortavelmente. De fato, era segredo somente por ela querer esconder de si mesma numa vergonha sentimental que perdura anos a fio.

Hinata sempre esperou pelo momento certo que nunca chegou.

Decidiu pôr um fim nessa história, já era uma mulher e tinha necessidades. Depois de uma conversa muito esclarecedora com Sakura e Ino, estava parada, em frente a porta de Naruto, olhando e olhando. Esperando a coragem voltar ao corpo.

Seria humilhante nunca tentar e perder a oportunidade de ser feliz por medo.

_toc toc toc_

Nada

_toc toc toc_

A porta abriu rapidamente, Naruto estava seminu com uma toalha bem ajustada no quadril, o corpo bronzeado molhado com gotinhas de água que desciam pelo abdômen, estas prenderam a atenção de Hinata, que avermelhou completamente.

-Yo Hinata-chan! - Naruto disse surpreso. Ao ver a outra corar e desviar o olhar. Recolheu-se em timidez, passando a mão pela cabeça. - Desculpe os modos! Estava no banho, mas por favor, entre.

Hinata se moveu estranhamente por causa de sua timidez, mas adentrou.

-Naruto-kun… Com licença.

-Já volto! - correu para o quarto - Colocar uma roupa!

Hinata sentou-se num sofá pequeno próximo a janela, e observou como o loiro era organizado com suas coisas, e como deixava a casa aconchegante apesar da simplicidade.

-Pronto, estou aqui. - apareceu Naruto vestido, mas ainda com uma toalha, agora secando o cabelo.

Hinata levantou-se, um pouco tensa.

-Fiquei procurando por você no festival… Encontrei com a Sakura e ela me disse que você tinha ido embora com o Sasuke…

Naruto não respondeu sobre isso, Hinata o viu corar e abaixar os olhos.

-Então… - disse ela, chamando a atenção novamente. - Eu tenho algo a confessar…

Naruto saiu do transe e se endireitou.

-Naruto-kun! Eu te amo! - disse a morena completamente rosa e de olhos fechados.

Depois de um tempo em silêncio, ele sentou-se e Hinata o imitou.

-Hinata-chan… Gosto de você, mas eu nunca pensei desse jeito. - fechou os olhos por um tempo. - Confesso que estava muito concentrado em…

-Ficar mais forte e resgatar o Sasuke. -interrompeu ela, ansiosa pelo desfecho.- … Eu sei. Eu estava esperando você conseguir o que era importante para você, Naruto… Eu entendo e te respeito, é por isso... - baixou a cabeça, olhando para os próprios dedos. - Que amo você.

Naruto estava sério, não esperava… Somente não esperava que o dia passasse tão estranhamente. Era irreal! Sasuke e Hinata no mesmo dia? A vida inteira e ninguém nunca quis nada com ele e por sacanagem do destino, ambos no mesmo dia. Se bem que, Naruto ainda não entendia o quê Sasuke queria com ele e estava tão curioso…

Naruto não sabia como Sasuke reagiria se ele dissesse que não estava interessado. "Se eu ficar com a Hinata, talvez Sasuke não lide bem, bom, eu não faço ideia… Mas eu não posso arriscar, ele poderia ir embora novamente…"

Naruto achava Hinata atraente, certamente ela seria uma boa mulher para ele. Já havia pensado sobre ficar ou namorar com ela, mas ficava envergonhado e não levava a ideia tão a sério. A verdade é que ele sabia muito bem dos sentimentos dela, todavia, ignorava… Porque bem, não era da conta dele até que ela o fizesse ser.

-Hinata-chan, eu não...-

-Naruto-kun! Eu escrevi uma carta… -abriu a bolsa e tirou um envelope azul. - Quando quiser pensar sobre, estará aqui.

Pela primeira vez, Hinata sorriu delicadamente. E saiu, sem querer ouvir a resposta de Naruto.

"Acho que ela não quer ouvir uma desculpa qualquer…"

Naruto se dirigiu até a porta, mas somente para tranca-la. Fechou bem os olhos, e retornou para a cama, dessa vez, não sairia de lá. Afundou bem a cabeça no travesseiro, apertou contra si, não sabia se estava ansioso ou recesso para enfrentar as mudanças.

"_Por quê você fez isso Sasuke?"._

Xxx -- continua -- xxX

Atualização em uma semana (no máximo).

Dê uma sugestão e colabore para a continuação ;)


	4. Enfrentando sentimentos

**Enfrentando os sentimentos**

_**Flashback**_

_**Dois dias atrás…**_

Sakura convidou Ino e Hinata para um passeio com um plano bem elaborado. O tempo havia passado desde que Sasuke havia chegado, e todas estavam ansiosas pelos seus desfechos românticos. 

Sasuke nunca havia sido claro sobre seus sentimentos em relação a Sakura, tudo o que havia dito até o momento, era para afastá-la das sombras que o cercava. De mesmo modo, o sentimento de Ino definhou com o tempo, mas ela e a rosada tinham um combinado, se Sasuke não quisesse Sakura, a loira poderia tentar fisgá-lo. Ino passou a respeitar a relação de amizade dos dois e nunca teve esperanças de conseguir se aproximar de Sasuke.

Hinata, por outro lado, estava curiosa sobre o interesse repentino de Sakura em relação a ela.

-Desculpa a demora em chegar, Sakura, eu tive uma reunião com a Tsunade-sama.

-ah, não tem problema, a Ino estava me fazendo companhia. - disse Sakura sorrindo.

-Sou mais divertida do que pareço. - sorriu loira comprimentando.

Hinata sentou-se timidamente, nunca fora próxima das duas.

-É muito bom vê-las, mas eu não entendi o convite repentino. Aconteceu alguma coisa? 

-Não aconteceu nada em especial, Hinata-chan. - iniciou Sakura. - É que eu sei bem... de algumas coisas… E eu acho que como eu, você gostaria de estar com quem gosta. - Hinata olhou desconfiada, mas Sakura continuou. - Sei que você gosta do Naruto, e bem, eu e a Ino gostamos do Sasuke.

-Mas eu não entendi, o que uma coisa leva a outra? 

-Estamos ansiosas, é isso. Queremos que os dois fiquem bem e se aproximem mais, e se não acontecer logo, sinceramente, não sei quando acontecerá. 

-No caso do Sasuke… - interrompeu Hinata. - Acho que ele só precisa de um tempo. 

-Sim, concordamos com isso. - respondeu Ino. - Mas pensamos que, se Naruto estivesse com alguém, talvez, isso faça surgir o mesmo interesse em Sasuke.

-Olha Sakura, não há relação alguma entre essas coisas. - Hinata levantou-se, ela sabia exatamente onde isso a levaria. 

-Eu entendo, mas não acha que está perdendo tempo? Com Sasuke é mais complicado porque ele não tinha esperanças alguma de voltar e sonhar com uma parceira…. É mais árduo. Mas Naruto sempre esteve aqui e ele me parece preparado… -Sakura suspirou, tinha se atropelado nas palavras. - Todos sabem que se Naruto for ficar com alguma mulher, a mulher será você.

Hinata achou o comentário estranho, mas não comentou nada. 

-Tchau. - ela saiu rapidamente. Hinata sentiu que estava sendo torturada ao ver seus sentimentos serem jogados em sua cara.

Sakura andava de um lado para outro. E Ino se pegou irritada com a situação. 

-Será que você pode se acalmar um pouco?

-Será que fui má? 

-Por que não disse suas desconfianças?

Sakura parou ofendida. 

-Porque são não há fundamento para isso! Vou parecer paranóica!

Ino levantou-se e cruzou os braços.

-Sabe Sakura, me pareceu que queria muito jogar o Naruto para cima da Hinata… Eu só queria entender, por quê você precisa fazer isso pra se sentir confiante em assumir seu sentimento em relação ao Sasuke?

Sakura suspirou novamente, ela não queria assumir suas angústias. Sempre desconfiou da amizade de Naruto e Sasuke, estranhava as provocações, as brigas desnecessárias, e mesmo assim, eles eram muito próximos um do outro. Enquanto Sasuke trilhava o caminho das sombras, Sakura desistiu de procurá-lo e comunicou ao Naruto (que jamais desistiu), e ele próprio com sua persistência e dedicação trouxe o moreno para o lar.

Certamente Sasuke voltou para Konoha, mas não por causa de Sakura…

_**Fim do flashback**_

Xxxx

Sakura sabia que Hinata havia se declarado, pois a mesma a disse no festival que iria procurar pelo Naruto. Sabia que estava próximo a hora de declarar-se para Sasuke, por isso, também procurou por ele, mas só para agendar.

E de fato, lá estava ela, enfrente a casa do Uchiha esperando que este seja o grande momento. A porta estava aberta então apenas chamou:

-Sasuke?

Curiosa e impaciente, adentrou na casa procurando pelo outro. A casa estava uma bagunça, caixas abertas com pertences calmamente organizados e pó, muito pó. Sakura passou por uma cômoda refleta de fotos antigas da família Uchiha, está parte estava cuidadosamente limpa, a rosada sorriu quando notou fotos de Itachi, aparentemente, Sasuke não só o perdoou, mas o incluiu.

-Sim? -chamou o moreno seminu.

-Ola! -disse Sakura ainda surpresa, principalmente por ver o outro sem camisa.

-Estou organizando a casa, tenho muito o que doar por aqui.

-Sim, eu vim porquê gostaria de conversar contigo.

-Achei que viria pelo chá. -disse ele irônico. Sasuke sorriu de lado e chamou a menor para se sentar: - Há algo que quero conversar contigo também.

Sasuke saiu e ressurgiu com uma jarra de água e dois copos.

-Sinto muito que não seja um chá, mas estou com muito calor. - ele serviu apenas a si mesmo e deixou como opção o copo vazio na mesa de centro.

Sakura atribuiu essa ação a falta de sociabilidade e cortesia que a reclusão impôs.

-Tudo bem. Vou me servir, obrigada.

-Eu gostaria muito de dizer para você… -Sasuke revirou os olhos em desconforto. -Que eu amo você.

Sakura engasgou com a água e fez ao máximo para se recompor de forma digna. Enquanto isso ocorria, Sasuke prosseguiu:

-Mas eu te amo como amiga e admiro como Shinobi. - A seriedade do que era dito captou toda a atenção de Sakura - Seria egoísmo da minha parte ficar contigo apenas para reviver o clã o Uchiha, mas prefiro me manter egoísta, e focar num outro desejo realmente importante: amar e em troca, amado ser.

Um turbilhão de pensamentos fluía enquanto Sakura olhava Sasuke. Nunca o havia visto tão lindo, tentando reconstruir a vida, seminu, belo, sério e até mesmo gentil a seu próprio modo, estava tão apaixonada e estava sendo propriamente dispensada. 

A sua amável voz, seu olhar gentil… E ainda assim, uma atitude firme que não deixava espaço para a argumentação

-Bom, eu entendo. -sorriu - Mas eu vim aqui para avisar que a Tsunade-sama irá liberá-lo para sair de Konoha para novas missões somente quando passar por uma nova fase de testes com o Kakashi. Então, pode agendar diretamente com ele caso tenha interesse.

-Hm, sim. - levantou-se Sasuke. - Eu tenho interesse.

Sasuke percebeu que Sakura havia bebido toda a água da jarra e do copo.

-Mais água?

-Sim, por favor. - sorriu ela dando uma piscada. 

Quando Sasuke voltou do percurso, Sakura não estava mais ali. "_Melhor assim"._

xxx

Continua

xxx

Desculpa o atraso ;)


End file.
